The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit unit in which at least one semiconductor element and one or more discrete circuit elements, such as condensers or resistors, are mounted together on a printed circuit unit.
In the conventional hybrid integrated circuit board, a number of discrete circuit elements such as condensers or resistors are provided on a single printed circuit board together with at least one monolithic or hybrid integrated circuit (IC) chip. As the discrete elements are large compared to the integrated circuit chip, the resulting hybrid integrated circuit board also becomes relatively large even though the purpose of employing the integrated circuit is to minimize overall circuit board size. Therefore, the size advantage of the integrated circuit is unexpectedly cancelled out. In addition, the conventional hybrid integrated circuit board arrangement requires a number of terminal pins to interconnect the discrete elements and the integrated circuit chip, increaseing wire bonding steps during manufacture.
Another drawback of the conventional hybrid integrated circuit unit is that if each lead wire of the discrete elements is connected one at a time to a corresponding printed conductor, the hybrid integrated circuit board can not be manufactured with high efficiency.
In addition, where a high power semiconductor device is incorporated in the conventional hybrid IC circuit board, a large, expensive, highly heat conductive base plate is required, increasing manufacturing cost.